Setiembre Dulce Setiembre
by oscarlos
Summary: Un mes inolvidable, una familia feliz... que mas se podría pedir?


Setiembre dulce Setiembre

Papá... - Nada.

Paaapiii... - Un ronquido.

PAAPAAAA!! - Ron escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Entonces la joven castaña recordó aquella historia que le contaran sus tíos acerca de un regalo que le hiciera una ex novia en navidad.

Oye papá, sabes de quien es esta cadena que dice _"Mi Corazoncito"_?

Esa simple pregunta cayo como una baldazo de agua fría sobre el pelirrojo, haciendo que se sentara en la cama instantáneamente con los ojos abiertos cual platos y las orejas encendidas.

Como la encontraste? Eso estaba en mi viejo baúl de Hogwarts, guardado bajo siete hechizos!

La joven replica de Hermione se había tomado el vientre y a esa altura se estaba quedando sin aire de tanto reír de la cara de susto de su padre.

Es solo una historia que escuche de tía Ginny y tío Harry - Dijo Rose mientras se secaba las lagrimas que le provoco la risa después de soltar _**esa **_pregunta a su padre.

Ya me las pagaran la enana que tengo de hermanita y el cabeza de alcancía de tu tío.

Oye... esto no lo sabe tu mamá verdad? Júrame que no se lo contaras!

-Hermione había subido con el desayuno servido en una bandeja y pregunto con la típica voz de mandona que ponía cada vez que sentía curiosidad _**extrema.**_

Contarme que?

Es queeee... ess u-una sorpresa... si eso, una sorpresa y será mejor que vaya a ver si Hugo ya despertó. Dijo Rose tratando de escapar de la pregunta de su madre.

Rose Weasley, tu no sabes mentir y tu Ronald me dirás que es lo que tramas con Rose y Hugo, siempre hablando entre susurros mientras yo estoy leyendo o redactando un informe. - Esto lo dijo con voz normal aunque denotaba cierto recelo.

Nada amor, y si hablamos susurrando es para no incomodarte. Por cierto, debo ducharme para ir a arreglar cierto asuntito con el que será conocido como _el cuñado que no sobrevivió a la furia Weasley_.

Vaya par de tontos, parece que aun estuvieran en Hogwarts. - Dijo la castaña mayor con una risita.

Pero antes desayuna esto y luego date esa ducha, debes comer bien si vas a tener un duelo con el mago mas poderoso de la actualidad.

Ey! Es que acaso mis habilidades, experiencia e innegable atractivo físico no son suficientes para derrotar a todos los magos juntos. -Dijo jovialmente Ron haciendo una carita de interesante y mirando de lado a su adorada castaña.

No se si sea suficiente para derrotar a todos los magos, pero se de una bruja a la que ese atractivo tiene aprisionada. -Dijo Hermione mientras ponía la bandeja sobre las piernas de Ron y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

Eeee... que hay menores presentes -Rose que estaba observando divertida la escena, hablo por fin.

Lo cual me recuerda que tengo que firmar tu permiso para visitar Hogsmeade, aunque ahora no estoy del todo seguro. No puedo poner en letras pequeñas que puedes ir a cualquier parte del pueblo menos al_ salón del te de Madame Pudipie_?

Oye! Con los celos de James, Fred, Al y Hugo ya tengo mas que suficiente en el colegio. -Dijo Rose mientras bufaba molesta al recordar a sus celosos primos y hermano.

Acaso habían visto esa misma reacción en algún lado, se pregunto mentalmente el matrimonio Weasley. Al parecer se entendieron perfectamente pues después de mirarse a los ojos se echaron a reír.

Vamos cariño, tu padre solo esta bromeando, claro que te firmaremos el permiso. Dijo Hermione mientras Ron asentía y atraía a la adolescente castaña a su lado abrazándola.

Que es esto, un pijama party? Dijo un joven pelirrojo que a su vez era una muy buena replica de su padre a acepción de la nariz, que era la de su madre, mientras se acomodaba al lado de su hermana.

Pues la verdad estábamos apostando a que hora despertarías, veo que todos hemos equivocado el pronostico - Soltó Rose mientras abrazaba a su hermano y este otro le revolvía el pelo.

Bueno Weasley's, salimos a las 10 en punto para King Cross - dijo Ron.

Los jóvenes asintieron y salieron cerrando la puerta diciendo que bajaban a desayunar.

Bien señora Weasley sabe usted que día es hoy? -Pregunto Ron con voz suave mientras le acariciaba el rostro a Hermione.

Hoy es el día en que los dos debemos llevar a los chicos a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts y luego ir al ministerio a trabajar - Dijo la castaña mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

También... Pero lo mas importante y muy a mi pesar, debo reconocer es que un día como hoy conocí a una sabelotodo con voz de mandona y a un cuatro ojos flacucho y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Bueno, no es algo que uno deba recordar con mucha alegría puesto que a la primera le tuve que jurar amor eterno y a otro darle el permiso de casarse con mi hermana. - Esto lo dijo mirando a Hermione suspicazmente y atento a la reacción de la castaña.

Mmm... Creo que recuerdo a un niño malhumorado, con algo de hollín en la nariz, tratando de volver amarilla a una gorda rata con un hechizo disparatado y a un niño de pelo negro y alborotado, que lucia gafas redondas y un montón de ranas de chocolate en el regazo. - Dijo Hermione risueña, mirando un punto fijo en la pared como recordando el primer encuentro con su ahora marido y amigo respectivamente.

La verdad es que nunca imagine que seria yo quien tuviera la dicha de estar casado con esa niña y menos que juntos tendríamos a un par de hijos maravillosos, cualquier cosa que diga será poco para agradecer a Merlín, Dios y a ese tal Copperfield que vimos en la TV por haberte conocido. - Dijo el pelirrojo abrazado a la castaña.

David Copperfield es un ilusionista muggle y lo que hace realmente no es magia porque... - Ron miraba sonriente a su esposa mientras escuchaba una de sus explicaciones enciclopédicas.

Te amo, no puedo pedir nada mas a la vida. Prometí hacerte feliz hasta el fin de mis días, e incluso más allá y lo prometería de nuevo mil veces mas. Solo vivo para ti y para los chicos, no lo dudes preciosa.

Lo se amor, solo tengo recuerdos maravillosos de nuestra vida juntos. - Dijo Hermione susurrándole al oído.

Pues hoy invite a Ginny y a Harry a cenar para celebrar otro año de lo que luego seria la mas dulce condena que alguien pueda tener. -Ron acerco su sien a la de su esposa y le acaricio el anillo de bodas que esta lucia en la mano izquierda, mientras con el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura.

Por mi esta bien, pero por que no cenamos afuera? me parece que en_ Las Tres Escobas_ seria el lugar mas apropiado, así podríamos recordar viejas épocas. Con cerveza de manteca y bocaditos seria mas que suficiente, aunque con Ginny y tu ahí, creo que deberíamos ordenar que preparen un hipogrifo entero con setas. - Ron no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al oír la sugerencia de su amada, eran así, siempre se hacían reír el uno al otro y no había ni sombras de los que alguna vez fueran los dos más testarudos y acérrimos amantes de las discusiones y peleas escolares.

Tienes razón una vez más princesa, siempre la tienes a decir verdad.


End file.
